Wulfgar
Wulfgar Kray was born on May 26th, 2178 in København, Danmark. He was born at the same time as his twin brother, Hrothgar Kray. Though Wulfgar was ranked at a 31 on the VVPS, Danmark does not recalibrate children with a violent predilection unless they commit violent crimes. And though Wulfgar would go on to commit quite a few, he would never be caught. For most of his youth, Wulfgar was considered an exceptional prodigy. After passing his adulthood tests he began a 4 year business program at Københavns Universitet and graduated in two and a half years. By contrast, Hrothgar was at the time defending himself in court for larceny. Wulfgar was unable to come to his brother's defense at that juncture but he began an eight year program in criminal law. At was during this time that he met Cissa Bergoglio, an art school student with whom he became briefly involved. He graduated in five years, just as Hrothgar was released in 2206. For the next 16 years, Wulfgar and Hrothgar worked together in legal and criminal enterprises. The two managed to consolidate assets and loyal subordinates. Wulfgar outwardly ran a legal consulting organization called Marsh Lowlands Legal, and indeed some of his profits in that era were from consulting, but only about ten percent. The rest came from the illegal business deals that the company was made to launder money from. All the same, Wulfgar and Hrothgar became heavily connected in the legal and illegal business worlds. In 2222, companies within Danmark founded the color coded gangs to justify police and prison expenditures. Wulfgar made certain he and his brother were placed in charge of the Orange and Purple Gangs respectively. Within a few years, Wulfgar's Orange Gang was able to launch hostile takeovers of the companies that had given him the gang. Shortly after, the Purple Gang was absorbed by the Orange and the other colors receded into obscurity, as the Orange Gang took over half of Italia and Danmark and began making incursions into GAUNE territories such as Scotland. By 2230, Wulfgar and Hrothgar's assets in København and Jylland alone were valued at over 30 billion euros. Wulfgar even maintained a mining venture on Venus for financial safety. They were also more feared in Europe than the Unspeakable Darkness. That was owed mostly to Hrothgar and his habit of crucifying his enemies. But Wulfgar too was notorious for his cold cruelty in his dealings and was among the most formidable men in the world. Spoilers Valhalla On January 3rd, 2230, Hrothgar was killed during a routine crucifixion of a police officer who had invaded the gang. The man's daughter had somehow bested him and his men and forced Hrothgar's head into a safety-compromised dispersion toilet. Wulfgar was well aware of his weakness at the time and willfully ignored the girl, knowing she would be used by the police as a trap for him. For months he did nothing, and only much later that year did he put out feelers to hunt her down. In time, a police officer named Will Rickman had located her and turned her over at the apparent expense of his career and life in the open. Wulfgar tortured Violet and, shamefully in retrospect, at some of her hand and neck. He found himself disturbed at his actions, though also terribly allured at the lifestyle of sadism that it offered. Fearfully, he killed her fast and kept only her corpse as a souvenir. He got back to business, and heavily rewarded the former officer Rickman. From that point on though, business went downhill fast. Dissent within the gang grew rampant, operations were foiled more and more often, and within a couple months the gang was a shadow of what it once was. After half his remaining gang was arrested at the opera, Wulfgar lead a final assault on the police. It was disastrous and Wulfgar soon realized why. Will Rickman was a traitor. His realization came far too late, as Violet reappeared alive and well to take him captive. He managed to shoot her comrade with a field piercing shell, but as he woke in a walrus cage and saw her again, he found death was not often permanent among his new captors. He did get to taunt Violet further and further, but by the end of the year he found sh had the upper hand. He was shamed and he was defeated. Until a blast destroyed his prison. He ran. Gathering what arms he could find in a nearby arsenal, he battled his was from the ravine in which his captors were housed, and though he was crushed to death and mutilated, losing his jaw and feet, his few remaining loyal (and well armed) men from the mining venture on Venus managed to get his body off world. Ragnarök Wulfgar remained alive and in pain for a year as he monitored police communications and what Valkyrie ops he could. Only when he was certain his trail was dead cold did he risk ordering a doctor to Iwo Donatsu to fix him up. Dr. Mowat arrived and repaired Wulfgar, and humored his designs for a new chainsaw jaw, a largening, and new hand-like feet. She also reluctantly humored his request to give Violet's corpse a new AI for him to play with. He returned soon after to Earth and settled in the mines under Hashima. He called his new gang the Wolf Gang and took the name "Little Boots" due to his new short boots. He ventured into business again, first taking over the Ukiyo supply lines and then spying on Ukiyo business deals. There he heard of Pelamus Pluturus and his deal with the Yakuza to bring the Ares to Earth. He struck a deal with Pelamus, stating that he could bring it back faster and also seize the ravine that constituted its other half, the place Wulfgar had been imprisoned. So began the Wolf mission to Mars. He simply sent his men to drink the Ares water and return home business class. Unfortunately, the men absorbed some of the water and had to be liquidated. Soon after Wulfgar moved to take the ravine. Taking a massive drill to break through its rampart (having been warnd by his inside man) he entered the ravine, hoping to fight a champion fight with Violet. He got Alf instead, and Alf kicked his butt. Luckily Cato, his inside man, paralyzed Alf at the last moment and delivered the ravine to him. He insisted Cato also capture the object that had smashed him two years prior. In the end, Wulfgar got the Ares intact to Pelamus along with the ravine, and was transferred the full amount offered. Patched up and ready to go, Wulfgar didn't even mind that his Hashima hideout had been annihilated in vengeance. Wulfgar was the richest man in the world, and he had better things to do. Guðsríki Wulfgar purchased Sable Mouvant's Fortress in Elba for his new base of operations. There he forged the nation of Ulver. Ruling it as a king, he actually managed to make some progress toward recivilization after the events of 2232. He continued to be obsessed with Violet, having Donatien gather numerous blondes for his sadistic amusement (including Cynth). He was also fond of feeding clams to his pet, Umberto. Once secure in Ulver, he sent for his daughter, Hati. She convinced him that he'd be more efficient if he forgot her. Once convinced, he underwent a brain hack to forget Violet and anything related to her. This proved in vain however when Nel, who he did not recognize, killed Hati and then smashed Wulfgar's head into his motorized jaw, killing him permanently. Behind the Scenes Wulfgar's first name derives from his basis on the Fenris wolf of Norse mythology. The name Kray comes from Reggie and Ronnie Kray, two gangsters who terrorized London in the 60s and 70s. The name was applied to the twins in Valhalla because of an interview with J.K. Rowling where she stated the fear of Voldemort's name came from the way people treated the Krays in her youth. Wulfgar's nickname in Ragnarök, "Little Boots," is the literal translation of "Caligula." Category:Villains Category:Orange Gang Category:Wolf Gang Category:Ulver Category:Spoilers